Choux Muncher
by Ukki Kirkland
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Soul Eater, contenu parfois drôle parfois dramatique, peut être complètement débile aussi. Peut contenir du Yaoi, du Yuri ou bien de l'hétérosexualité parfaite.
1. Âme Soeur

**Drabble SOUL EATER 1.**

**Titre : Âme sœur**

**Personnages**** / Couple principal/aux : Spirit Albarn et Frankein Stein.**

**Genre : freak..?**

« Âme sœur ». Ces mots avaient tout un autre _sens_ à Death City. Les âmes, des liens spéciaux pouvaient se former entre un meister et une arme à partir d'eux. Un peu comme pour Spirit Albarn et Frankein Stein. Oui bon, d'accord, il fallait retirer la partie _expérimentation _de leur relation…

À cette pensée, le père de Maka (_Oh ma douce Maka, enfant bénie des Dieux par les dons de sagesse, de beauté, d'intelligence !) _eut un frisson de dégoût. Il fut tenté de vérifier l'emplacement de ses _ô combien précieux _orteils, mais se plaça plutôt en position fœtale en se balançant d'avant en arrière…

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en était sûr :

Frankein Stein était son « âme sœur ».

Franchement, aucun autre meister ne le maîtrisait aussi bien que lui. Même la mère de Maka _(Chère Maka, fruit de mes entrailles…heu, non…enfin, ma progéniture, pourquoi ne me reconnais tu pas comme ton papa adoré ? Je fais pourtant tant d'efforts pour toi ma douce et brillante petite fille !) _avait plus de difficulté à contrôler Spirit –enfin, de peu, elle l'avait quand même fait devenir Death Scythe !- que le docteur cinglé.

L'idée que son âme sœur était un…homme…déplaisait au mâle, et l'amusait en même temps. À près tout, qui ne tomberait pas pour un homme tel que SPIRIT ALBARN ? Il éclata d'un rire plus que bruyant, qui résonna dans Shibusen. Le roux se releva, continuant d'exprimer son éclat de joie et lissant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, près à aller à son bar favori pour draguer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant net dans son piètre élan, et il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez, ou front à front avec son… _partenaire_. Le docteur glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre, avec un étrange sourire et un éclat de folie dans les yeux, en murmurant ;

- Et si nous allions expérimenter un peu, _Spirit-kun_..?

En tentant vainement de s'enfuir, Spirit se dit qu'âme sœur ou pas, le docteur l'effrayait toujours autant, et que ça durerait encore longtemps…

**Ukki : Un tantinet effrayant comme histoire aussi selon moi.**

**Soul : Juste un peu.**

**Ukki : Tu fais quoi là ? T'es même pas dans la fic ._.**

**Soul : Ben, je trouvais ça **_**cool **_**d'être dans ta fin de chapitre. **

**Ukki : Ah ben ça me plaît. J'imagine que tu vas y rester.**

**Soul : …**

**Ukki : …Dis Soul, tu trouves pas que Spirit ben y fait narcissique là-dedans ? Quand on y repense ._.**

**Soul : Bah…pas plus que d'habitude _'**


	2. Le Choix

**Drabble Soul Eater 2**

**Titre : Le choix…**

**Personnages / Couple principal/aux : Hum, lisez… **

**Genre : Deathfic, drame…**

Le jeune homme fixait le vide d'un regard sombre…et _vide_. Son cœur tremblait à l'idée de trahir ses amis, mais il ne pouvait non plus _la_ trahir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

Ses mains tremblaient. Son arme était encore en train d'essayer de le convaincre de ne pas laisser tomber, de retourner vers la maîtresse, que ses amis n'étaient jamais que des pions et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser…

- FERME-LÀ !

L'androgyne tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains, hurlant et hurlant encore. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il refusait de se battre encore.

_La folie, sa mère, ses amis, Ragnarok, la folie, ses amis, Ragnarok, la folie, sa mère, la folie…La folie…_

Il serra les dents, hurlant encore plus fort. Il ne pouvait trahir personne. Il n'avait pas le droit de choisir son camp. Ses cheveux lavandes flottaient au gré du vent, ses larmes s'envolaient et formaient des sortes d'étoiles qui scintillaient avant de s'écraser des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres plus bas…c'était ce _fond_ qui l'attendait aussi. Il finirait au milieu de ses larmes, au milieu des gens qui fixeraient sa chute éberlués.

Décidé, le garçon se releva. Il s'avança vers le bord du toit. Il jeta un dernier regard aux étoiles, en voyant le sourire parfait de la personne qu'il aimait dans celles-ci.

Je suis désolé…je suis désolé, sincèrement…je ne peux choisir…je n'ai pas le choix…et encore moins le droit…

Il enjamba la rambarde et plongea.

Pendant sa chute, il ferma ses yeux clairs pour voir les visages de ses amis une dernière fois. Maka, Soul, Death, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki…

Il murmura un simple « Adieu, les amis… ».

Le corps de Chrona s'écrasa au sol une demi seconde plus tard. C'est en revenant d'une virée de bars que Spirit Albarn découvrit son corps quelques heures plus tard. Sous le choc, il remarqua que l'androgyne était mort le sourire aux lèvres…

**Ukki : Wow. Ça ne m'a pas pris de temps mais…j'ai de la peine.**

**Soul : C'est beaucoup moins drôle que ton autre fic.**

**Ukki : Je sais. Tu sais quoi ? Le pire c'est que j'aimais même pas Chrona au début, mais maintenant, c'est un de mes personnages favoris. Même si son sexe me fait encore douter…**

**Soul : Hum.**


End file.
